Never Say Never
by xXKawaii tomboyXx
Summary: AU lucy moves to America and meets a Natsu a major punk. She grew up in a home filled with manors and purity but somehow her friends are all tattoo and piercings in other words punks.


Vas Happening! Hey guys its a new story, I personally like this one because i feel it is unique and its a lot different than other things i've written, hope you like it too.

* * *

><p>Lucy's POV<p>

Ah today is a new start. No more daddy drama, no more anything. Today I am independent, I meet the world. See yesterday I graduated high school and i'm moving to Los Angeles,California in America from Japan. I already have my apartment and a job at Fairy Tail, a book publishing company. My flight leaves in an hour, jeez, I better get going.

I walk down the long flight of stairs, the memories of this house flood back to me. My mom occasionally sitting and talking to me on the bottom two steps, or the day of my sixteenth birthday when I walk down slowly and elegantly to a party that was meant for me but just another day where my father would look for a man that was 'suited for me'.

My father waits at the bottom with the staff. Despite him being a jerk most of the time I still love him. "Ah, dear Lucy I will miss you terribly." he pulls me into a soft embrace. I can truly tell he loves me even though he doesn't show it much, he throws in a kind gesture once in a while. "I will miss you to Papa, I promise to visit as often as I can." I say as we pull away. "Capricorn will be assisting you to the airport, goodbye." He say as I walk out.

The drive was exciting to me. Im free now."Miss Lucy, I hope you build a beautiful life out there, we here will miss you. Especially Aqarius." He throws in a joke. "Ha-ha." I smile. I hug him one last time and I board the plane.

_"This is it Lucy, your on your own."_

* * *

><p>"Wow." I look around my apartment. It's way more beautiful than the pictures, I have a beach view! I unpack and fix some things I bought some things for the apartment. I didn't need much, the apartment came fully furnished.<p>

_knock knock_

Must be the manager, shes a really grumpy lady when it comes to rent. I open the door to find a girl about my age only shes about...5'0.

"Hi." she said, "Im Levy, your neighbor." I cant help the smile that covers my face."Im Lucy, its nice to meet you." I hold out my hand and she takes it."Uh, would you like to come inside?" I offer. "Actually I was going to ask if you would like to come over, my friends are there and they wanted to meet you to."

Her friends sound sweet. "Why not." I smile. She squeals excitedly and takes my hand dragging away. She stops in front of her door and looks at me. "Before we go in I have to warn you, they aren't what you think I would hang out with." I nod.

She pushes the door open and 6 heads turn to face us. "Hey guys, this is Lucy." She said. I introduced myself. There is Erza mean yet bossy she has a tattoo of a fairy.

Then Jellal he's nice and he has an eye tattoo.

Then Gray mean yet nice at the same time he had a couple tattoos and a lip piercing.

There's Juvia she's very possessive of her boyfriend and she has a tattoo as well. **This is the most people ive seen with tattoos ever.**

There is Gajeel, mean but sensitive for Levy, also her boyfriend and covered with piercings and has a few tattoos.

Then there's Natsu, jerk, player, did i mention jerk? He has a lip piercing too and that fairy tattoo.

"So Lucy, do you have a job here yet?" Levy asks. I nod. I can feel that Natsu guys eyes burning the back of my head. "Im working at Fairy Tail." I say. She lights up like a Christmas tree. "Really!I work there." she beamed.

"Cool, so well be working together." I say. Even though they have a punk look they are nice. They are nothing like what they look like they would be. Well except Natsu, he is a big jerk.

"Luigi your a very boring person." Natsu sighed. He truly irritates me. "No im not." I argue. "Yes you are, just everything about you. i mean look at you, your wearing a long ass skirt that touches the ground and a shirt that is to big for you. Then you work at Fairy Tail? Its sad actually." whatever. "Your also kind b*tchy."**(those of you who dont cuss...ur welcome)** "And your a jerk." he shrugs. " i've been called worse."

I really dont like that guy.

* * *

><p>Hey hoped you like it<p>

please comment

follow

favorite

bai bai


End file.
